


Maknae One Shots/Requests: Chan/Dino

by MagnussLightwood



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnussLightwood/pseuds/MagnussLightwood
Summary: Send in prompts/requests:)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 59
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Happy New Year!

My resolution for this year is to work on my writing. So, please send in any Chan prompts/requests you may have . 

Only thing I don’t write is smut and major character death. 

I love angst so the angstier the request is the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Trin2603 :
> 
> Hi could you write one where the boys are coming back from a music show and get in a car accident. Chan gets really hurt and is like stuck in the car and has to be taken to the hospital and stay there a while so the guys are super worried

Seventeen were currently in the middle of promotions for their latest comeback. They had just left the recording for a music show. Everyone was tired. Schedules seemed to be never-ending. Everyone just wanted to go home and sleep.

The group was split into 3 cars. Chan, in the first car leading the way, had a car to himself since he had a solo schedule for Danceology. He had to go reshoot the dance since the one that was recorded couldn’t be used due to bad lighting. The other 12 members were in the 2 cars behind him, on their way to the dorm to get some rest. The reshoot couldn’t be pushed back any longer, the company needed the video out ASAP after being pushed back twice already.

Chan was trying his hardest to stay awake. He knew that if he were to fall asleep, he wouldn’t be in any shape to dance the difficult routine later. He was in the middle of loading a game when he heard tires screeching. He looked up in time to see bright lights heading towards him. Sharp pain shot throughout his body as something collided with the car that he was in. His world flipped, as the car rolled 3 times before righting itself up. 

Once the car stopped rolling and the world stopped spinning, Chan registered the pain. Everything hurt. Breathing hurt. He could feel the panic rise in him. He couldn’t quite understand what was happening. He felt liquid dripping down his face. He tried to raise his arm to swipe at it, but a sharp pain shot from his shoulder to his fingertips. He let out a scream which resulted in him coughing. A copper taste filled his mouth making him choke.

Chan heard his name being shouted. Whoever was shouting sounded frightened. He really wanted to answer, to ease some of the fear that he could hear, to tell the person that he was okay but his whole body hurt. He couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t even want to open his mouth.

He started having a hard time to breathe when someone reached the car. “Hyung,” he gasped when he saw that it was scared Jeonghan looking through the broken window.

“Channie,” Jeonghan whispered with tears in his eyes as he took in the sight of the broken and bloodied dancer. He saw the managers that were riding in the other cars go and check on the driver. 

“H-hyung, please get me out of here,” Chan cried, gasping when the pain got too much. “I want to get out. I want to go home.”

“I know Chan-ah,” Seungcheol answered. The leader stood next to Jeonghan. “We have to wait for the paramedics to check you out.”

“Then we can go home?” came the almost childlike reply, tears rolling down the maknaes face.

“Then we can go home. I promise,” the leader answered.

The next few minutes were torture. The members each tried to keep Chan calm, to make sure he didn’t move too much. They couldn’t handle hearing the pained cries coming from the youngest. They would do anything to take away the hurt. The ambulance could be heard approaching but it still sounded like it was still too far away.

“Is the ambulance here yet, hyung?” came the soft mumbled question.

“They’re almost here, Channie, just hold on okay?” Jeonghan replied. “Stay awake for hyung.”

“I’m tired, hyung,” Chan slurred. “I-I think I’m okay, hyung.”

“Chan?” Seungcheol asked, worriedly.

“I-I can’t feel the pain anymore.” Chan’s head rolled to the side. He ignored the worried shouts from his member and finally embraced the painless darkness. 

“No,” Jeonghan whispered, before shouting, “NO! CHAN!” 

Jeonghan tried to pull the door open to get to the unconscious dancer. The door wouldn’t budge. He felt arms wrap around his stomach and felt it trying to pull him away. He fought whoever was trying to take him away from Chan. 

“STOP! Let me go! Chan!” Jeonghan shouted, trying to rip the arms away from him. “I need to get to him.”

“Shhh, hyung,” Mingyu soothed the best that he could when he was just as afraid as the man in his arm was. “The ambulance and firefighters are here to help Chan. You need to let them do their jobs.”

Jeonghan felt himself being pulled into a hug and he cried as they watched the firefighters get Chan out of the wrecked vehicle. 

They quickly got Chan out of the car and he was gently laid on the ground. The members finally saw all the damage that had been done. There was a metal piece sticking out of Chan’s leg that was quickly tended to by the paramedics. His right arm was bent at an odd angle, clearly broken. His previously white shirt was now stained red. One of the paramedics put a brace around Chan’s neck, securing it from any sudden movements. An oxygen mask was strapped to Chan’s face and he was quickly rolled on to the backboard before being put on a gurney.

“We’re taking him to Seoul Medical Center,” the paramedic told the group as they rolled Chan to the waiting ambulance. “You guys can go there.”

Chan was placed in the back of the ambulance, doors were shut and the ambulance was gone.

\---------------------------------------

The waiting room was quiet except for the quiet cries and sniffles that everyone in the room let out. Chan was rushed into surgery over 4 hours ago and there was still no update on him. The managers had gone to see the driver from Chan’s car. He got off easy. A few scratches and a broken leg.Everyone was clinging to each other as they held each other’s hands. 

Another 3 hours passed before there was a soft knock at the door. A very tired looking doctor entered the room, causing everyone to stand up quickly.

“Are you guys here for a Lee Chan?” the doctor asked. Once she got a nod she continued. “My name is Doctor Park and I operated on Chan this evening.”

“Is-is Channie okay?” A crying Seungkwan asked.

“Please take a seat everyone,” she replied before getting a chair so she could sit in front of the group.

Once everyone sat down, she began. 

“As you all know, Chan was brought in with multiple injuries,” she started, making sure everyone was listening. “Some injuries were easy to fix. The piece of shrapnel was easy to remove. It didn’t hit any major arteries. His right arm broke in 2 places but we have it in a cast that should come off in 6-8 weeks.”

Most of what she was saying the members already knew, having seen it for themselves.

“Now to the major injuries,” she continued. “His spleen ruptured in the crash but we were able to repair it. There is also some swelling in his brain.”

“How bad?” Asked a worried Seungcheol.

“Thankfully it’s not as bad as most car crash victims that we have seen but we decided that the best way to get the swelling down without surgery is to place Chan in a medically induced coma.” she answered.

The group gasped. “Coma?” asked Jeonghan.

“Yes. The medically induced coma will help with the swelling and help his body recover.” she replied. “I know you kids are scared but your friend will be okay. He’s strong. He’s a fighter. I know I shouldn’t make promises or anything like that, but I honestly believe Chan will be okay.”

The words of the doctor calmed the group down a bit but it wasn’t enough to fully erase the fear that they were feeling.

“Visiting hours are over but i was able to get you guys in to see Chan for a few minutes,” the doctor said as she stood up, moving her chair back to the original place.

Everyone stood up and bowed to the doctor, repeatedly giving their thanks to the woman. She smiled and told them a nurse would be there shortly to escort them to Chan’s recovery room. They hugged each other while they waited for the nurse to arrive. They didn’t have to wait long. There was another knock on the door and the next thing they knew they were at Chan’s room door. The nurse tells them that they have 5 minutes before she comes back for them.

They quickly went into the room. They knew what the doctor said about Chan and his injuries but nothing prepared them for the sight of their maknae laying in bed.

Chan’s top half of his body was slightly up. His right arm was in a white cast propped up on pillows. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and an oxygen mask strapped to his face. Bruises were already forming on his scratch filled arms and face. The room was quiet except for the steady heartbeat on the monitor next to the bed.

“Poor baby,” whispered Jeonghan as he approached the bed.

Seungkwan went to the other side of the bed to fix Chan’s blanket. “He’s going to be okay, right?”” He asked the room.

“You heard the doctor,” Jisoo replied, speaking for the first time that night. “Chan’s a fighter. He’s going to be okay.”

“We need to wrap him up in bubble wrap from now on,” joked Jun causing the others to chuckle.

The nurse was back, quicker than the group thought she would be. She gave everyone enough time so see Chan to tell him to “Keep fighting” and promises of them returning. 

2 weeks later, Seventeen were in Japan for an award show. They were there for 5 days preparing for their performance. No one could really focus that well. They had gotten word from the hospital that the swelling in Chan’s brain had gone down and that they were planning on waking him up. That was 3 days ago. No one called them back after that day which worried everyone.

They were on VLIVE thanking everyone that had helped them achieve a successful comeback and for the 4 awards that they had won that night. They were wrapping things up on the Live when Jihoon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket signaling an incoming call. His phone was going off throughout the Live but he ignored it. 

Jihoon took his phone out once the Live was over and saw that he had 3 missed calls. He didn’t recognize the number and was going to ignore it when the same number called him back. He showed his phone to Seokmin. 

“This is the fourth time this number has called me,” he said to the taller man next to him. “Should I answer it?”

Seokmin shrugged before moving away to gather his things.  
Jihoon accepted the call, “Hello?” he greeted.

He could hear someone breathing over the phone. He thought it was a prank call and was about to hang up when the voice on the other line made him freeze.

“Woozi-hyung,” came the soft reply.

The others noticed Jihoon freeze. Mouth moving but no sound was coming out. He knew that voice. He hadn’t heard that voice for so long that he felt his eyes tear up. He missed that voice.

“Hyung? Is everything okay?” Minghao asked as he approached the shocked producer.

“Woozi-hyung?” the voice from the phone repeated.

That snapped Jihoon out of shock. He pulled the phone down from his ear and put it on speaker. “Channie?” he choked out, causing all attention to turn towards him and the phone that he held so tightly that turned his fingers white.

There was a soft chuckle coming through the speaker. “Hi hyung.” 

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they heard the voice from their maknae. They tried to talk over one another trying to talk to Chan.

Chan let out chuckles as he heard the rushed questions. “Hi hyungs.”

Seungcheol, being the leader that he was, quieted everyone down. He took the offered phone from Jihoon.

“Chan? How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m doing okay Coups-hyung,” the youngest replied. “They’re thinking about releasing me in a few days.”

“That’s good, Channie,” the leader replied.

“I have to go now, hyung, the doctor wanted to go over a few things with me,” Chan spoke with a sigh. 

“Okay Chan-ah, be careful and listen to the doctor. We’ll see you in a few days , okay?” Seungcheol answered.  
Everyone said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. The leader turned towards the manager who had entered the room when they were on the phone with Chan.

“When is the earliest that we can go home?” Seungcheol asked.

“We already booked the tickets, we leave in 3 days,” their manager replied with a smile.

Everyone cheered. It felt like a weight was lifted off of everyone’s shoulder. They couldn’t wait to get home.

\-----------

3 days later:

“I can’t believe we missed visiting hours.” Jun grumbled as he led the group to their dorm.

The group was not happy. Their flight was delayed a few hours. They had hoped that they could at least visit Chan for a little while but the managers shut that down saying that the hospital had a strict policy. Trying to cheer the group up, the managers gave them a week off to rest and spend time with Chan.

Jun opened the door. They thought they were going to be met with silence and a dark room but that wasn’t the case. They could see the kitchen light on from the hall and they could hear the tv on. They took off their shoes and quietly entered the dorm. 

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung whispered as he quickly left everyone behind and entered the living room. 

Everyone saw what he saw. There was Chan fast asleep on the couch. 

“Channie,” Soonyoung whispered as he knelt down next to the couch. Hand going to Chan’s hair to thread his fingers through the soft locks.

The feeling of his hair being played with woke Chan from his sleep. He slowly blinked, his eyes opened. He looked up at his members and smiled. Smiles were returned to him as everyone approached.

“Hi hyungs… I’ve missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the request! I hope it came out ok :)
> 
> Mistakes were there. Sorry:(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Goofyintrovert
> 
> What abt they pull a hidden camera prank on dino and kidnap him but it gets a little too intense than expected...he ends up getting a concussion bt hides it so that his members won't feel guilty but things go wrong when he starts forgetting stuff and bla bla and the members notice the symptoms......idk if it will get too long but i'm trusting u with anything
> 
> Thanks for the request! I hope it turned out ok:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay.

Chan was waiting in one of the vans for the others as they finished up with a magazine shoot. Promotion for their latest comeback was wrapping up. There was only one more big performance left before they could go on break. Everyone was exhausted at this point. 

He was just about to fall asleep when 4 people in ski masks entered his car. 2 sat in the front and the other two sat at each of his sides. He panicked as he tried to open the door to get out. He was pushed back against the seat by the person on his right. He opened his mouth to scream but a gloved hand covered his mouth blocking all sounds. 

“Do not move. Do not make a sound,” the man to his left said, removing his hand from Chan’s mouth.

“Please let me go,” Chan begged with tears in his eyes. 

“What did my partner just say?” the man on his right questioned. He reached around to his back and brought out a gun, placing it on his leg.

“Do you want us to hurt your hyungs?” the man asked.

Chan rapidly shook his head no as a few tears escaped his eyes. 

“Good. Now be quiet. We’re going for a little ride.” the man said as he gave the go-ahead to the driver.

As the man pulled away from the parking lot, every worse case scenario ran through Chan’s head:“Is this how I’m going to die? Will it hurt? What if no one finds me in time? What about my family? What about the members? What about the fans? I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

The drive wasn’t long. Chan looked out the window and saw that he brought to what looked like an abandoned building. 

The car was brought to a stop and the men slowly got out. 

“Move.” the man to his right said as he shoved Chan out of the car.

Chan lets out a groan as he falls on his back, hitting his head hard against the concrete. His eyes immediately start to ring. He clutches his head and feels the bump already forming. Through all of that he missed the conversation the men have.

“Be careful! He’s not supposed to be hurt!”

Chan is helped up by two of the men. He loses his balance as he is pushed towards the building. 

After entering the building, three of the men leave Chan alone with the man that had pushed him out of the van. He’s being escorted to a room that he would be staying in. Seeing that this would be the perfect time to make a run for it, Chan shoves the man away, causing him to fall. He tries to run away when his ankle is grabbed, causing him to fall down. There’s a struggle. Chan breaks the man’s hold on him, he turns on his back and manages to kick the man on his chest hard enough for him to fall on his back, gasping for breath.

Chan gets up and runs as fast as he could. He tries to open each door that he comes across but they are all locked. He panics when he hears footsteps rushing towards him, and his name being yelled but he ignores it and continues to run until he comes across an opened door that leads him to stairs. 

Chan runs up a few flights before running out of the door with the number 4 on it. He’s breathing hard and not paying attention to where he’s going. All he can think about is getting away. He doesn’t notice the wet spot on the floor as he takes the corner at the end of the hall. He slips, landing on his back, heading hitting the floor hard for the second time.

He lays on the floor, gasping for breath as sharp pains go through his head and his back. He doesn’t know how long he was laying there for but he hears the rushed footsteps nearing him. 

Thinking that it’s the bad guys, Chan tries to stand but he loses his balance. He crawls to the side and sits with his back to the wall, legs to his chest. He wraps his arms around his legs, and tries to make himself as small as possible. He closes his eyes and rests his head against his knees.

The footsteps come to a screeching stop.

“Chan!” he hears someone gasp his name. He snaps his head up when he hears the familiar voice.

Chan watches as Soonyoung rushes forward. He notices the other members quickly follow behind the dancer and Chan can’t hold it back any longer and bursts into tears. 

Soonyoung goes to his knees and pulls Chan in for a hug. 

“God, Channie, we are so fucking sorry,” he whispers into Chan’s ear. His hug gets tighter as Chan continues to cry.

Seungcheol approaches the pair. “Channie.”

Chan looks up to his leader, tears still falling. “I don’t understand what’s happening.” he chokes out. 

The leader winced. “It was a prank set up by the director for the new season of Going Seventeen.”

“He had a gun,” Chan cries.

“It was fake Chan-ah,” Soonyoung says as hugs the crying boy tighter. 

“We only went along with it because they promised nothing extreme would happen but we saw everything,” Jeonghan fumed.

“We tried to get them to stop the filming but they refused,” Jisoo added as he kneeled on the other side of Chan to hold onto his shaking hand.

“Are you okay? We saw you fall pretty hard,” Seungcheol asked.

Chan looked at everyone’s faces. He could see the guilt in each face. Not wanting to make everyone feel worse Chan decided the best thing to do was lie. Even if the pain in his head was to the point of almost unbearable.

“I’m fine,” Chan replied, holding in the wince as a sharp pain went through his head. 

“You sure?” Jeonghan asked with a frown.

“Yeah,” Chan whispered. He looked up at his members. “Can we please just go home? I’m tired.”

“Of course,” Seungcheol answered. “Our managers are waiting for us at the vans.” 

Chan is helped up. He holds onto Soonyoung’s arm as he is led down the stairs and out of the building. He keeps his head down and doesn’t make eye contact with anyone. 

They make it to the van when the group is stopped by the director and the four men that helped with the prank. Chan’s hold on Soonyoung’s arm got tighter as the director and the four men spoke.

“Chan-ssi. We would like to apologize to you. What happened today should never have happened. We are sorry.” The director said as he bowed to the group.

“We’re sorry,” each of the men apologized with bows of their own.

Chan didn’t answer. He just slightly bowed his head and got into the van behind Mingyu. 

He sits between Mingyu and Soonyoung. As soon as everyone is in the van, Chan leans his head against Mingyu’s shoulder and closes his eyes. He sleeps the entire way back to the dorms.

As they reach the parking garage, everyone gets out and heads up to their dorm leaving Mingyu and Chan in the van. Mingyu gently wakes Chan up.

Chan groans as he slowly wakes up. 

“We’re here, Channie,” Mingyu softly says with a smile.

Chan tries to smile back but it comes out more like a grimace.

As soon as Chan is out of the van, he loses his balance and tilts to the side. Mingyu quickly catches him before he can fall over.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu worriedly asks with a frown..

“Yeah. I’m just tired.” Chan answers.

“You sure?” MIngyu asks with his hand still clutching Chan’s arm.

Chan nods. 

Mingyu and Chan finally make it up to the dorm. Mingyu still has the worried frown on his face.

“We’re making dinner.” Jeonghan tells the two as they enter the room.

“I’m going to pass. I’m so tired. I just want to sleep,” Chan sleepily replies.

He doesn’t wait for a reply as he leaves the room in silence.

“Is he really okay?” Seungkwan asks as he and everyone else watches their maknae’s door shut.

“I really hope so,” sighed Jisoo. “We have to make it up to him. We messed up big time.”

Everyone agreed.

The next day, Chan wakes up to his alarm going off. Today was their rehearsal for their last performance of their comeback. 

The first thing that Chan notices is that he still had a headache. The pain pills offered no relief. The next thing he notices is that the light shining through the open window was making his eyes hurt badly causing the pain in his head to become sharper.

Chan groaned as he slowly got up from his bed. He took his time getting ready as he was hit with a case of nausea. He dressed himself in a hoodie and sweatpants. On the way out of his room, he grabbed a hat and sunglasses. 

As he got closer to the kitchen he had to stop when the smell of food hit his nose. He swallowed hard, trying not to throw up. He continued on as the nausea subsided.

“Breakfast is ready, Channie,” Jeonghan greeted,

“I’m not hungry, hyung. “ Chan replied.

He missed the worried looks as he headed to the couch to lay down. He must have dozed off, because the next thing Chan knows is that someone is gently shaking him to get him up. 

“Chan? Our cars are here. Time to leave.” Jun whispered.

“Okay, hyung.” Chan replied, standing up. He put a mask and his sunglasses on as he followed the group out. 

The group split in two. Chan sits in the back next to Minghao. Chan tries his hardest to stay awake since the dance studio is nearby but the movement of the car quickly puts him to sleep. 

MInghao turns to look at his side once he feels a head hit his shoulder. He frowns as he takes a good look at Chan. He worries as he takes in the pale maknae. He can feel something isn’t right. To not wake up the sleeping person next to him, he texts the leader about his worries for Chan.

Seungcheol, who is up front, turns to make eye contact with Minghao. He gives a nod to the younger and sends out a mass text to the other members giving them a heads up about their maknae. The members that were in the same car as the youngest turn to look at him. They can see something isn’t right also.

Mingyu responds to the message and tells everyone about what had happened the night before, about how Chan couldn’t keep his balance and how he swayed as he stood. He thought that it was because Chan was tired but he doesn't know if that was the case.

Everyone agrees to keep a look out for Chan and to make sure that he was alright.

They finally make it to the practice studio, and Chan is woken up gently by Minghao. Soonyoung who was in the other van, quickly makes his way to Chan to bring him into a side hug. He guides Chan to the practice room, making sure to not let go of the sleepy dancer.

As practice continued, the members noticed tha things kept getting worse for Chan. Throughout the practice, Chan kept missing steps or going to the wrong place, turning the wrong way and bumping into his neighbor as he made the mistake. Things Chan taught them or things that Chan should know wasn’t being done right.

Soonyoung goes over to turn the music off. 

“Channie? Are you okay?” He asked.

Chan doesn’t answer as he continues to stand in the middle of the room. They notice that the maknae keep rubbing at his ears. 

“Chan?” Vernon repeats trying to get the attention of the dancer. 

Chan stops rubbing at his ears as he looks at Vernon. “Hmm?”

“You okay?” Vernon asks.

“I’m fine, hyung.” Chan answers. 

“You sure?” Jihoon asks, standing to Chan’s side.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Chan replies.

Seungcheol stares at Chan. “I think it's time for a break.”

Everyone moves to the side but Chan stays behind, still standing in the middle of the room. The group’s attention is back on their youngest member as he lets out a pained cry. 

They watch as Chan clutches his head. His eyes are shut tight. 

“CHAN!” Jeonghan shouts, rushing to the middle of the room. “What’s going on?”

“H-hyung?” Chan stumbles towards Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan manages to catch Chan before he could fall to the floor. The others scream as Chan collapses in Jeonghan’s arms. The older of the two manages to gently lower Chan to the floor.

“Hyung… I don’t feel good.” Chan whispers as he lays in Jeonghan's arms.

“Channie? What hurts?” Jeonghan asks.

“Everything. My head.” Chan groans.

Jeonghan gently runs his fingers through Chan’s hair but freezes as he feels something that shouldn’t be there.

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan whispers.

“What?” Seungcheol asks.

Before Jeonghan can reply, Chan is cutting him off.

“Hyung? I-I don’t feel good.” He repeats as he pulls out of Jeonghan’s arms and throws up whatever was left in his stomach.

Jeonghan pats Chan’s back as he continues to throw up. He looks up at a worried Jihoon. “Call an ambulance.”

“W-what’s going o-on?” Chan asks after throwing up.

“It’s okay, Channie. You’re going to be okay.” Jeonghan reassures the confused boy.

Seungcheol gives Jeonghan a questioning look.

“I think he has a concussion. There’s a huge bump on his head.”

“Concussion?” The leader's eyes widen at the words. He feels where Jeonghan had his hand previously and he hisses once he feels the lump.

As they waited for the paramedics, they kept trying to keep Chan calm. He was confused and kept asking “what’s wrong?”. They tried to keep him on the floor when he tried to get up. 

The paramedics were quick to arrive. The members moved to the side to give them space. They watched on as they kept asking Chan a lot of questions.

“We’re going to take him to the hospital, ” the paramedic said to the group before looking down at Chan. “Do you want someone to go with you?”

Chan nodded. “Jeonghan-hyung,” he whispered. 

Jeonghan didn’t need to be told twice as he rushed next to the gurney and held Chan’s hand. He followed along as they rolled Chan out.

At the hospital, Jeonghan was shown to the waiting room as they took Chan to the back to get checked out. The other members soon showed up.

“Hyung, did they say anything?” Mingyu asks as he sits down next to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan shakes his head no.

The waiting room is quiet. No one really knows what to say as they wait for someone to give them news about Chan. Everyone felt guilty.

2 hours later, a doctor comes in. 

“Chan does have a concussion,” she says. “But he’s going to be okay.”

Everyone lets out a relieved sigh. 

“Thank you so much, doctor,” Seungcheol bows.

“Do you want to go see him?” She asks.

“Yes, please,” came the quick reply from everyone.

On the way to Chan, the doctor explains that Chan would pretty much be on bed rest for the next three months. She also informs them that he’ll be staying at the hospital for the next few days to make sure everything goes fine. Once at Chan’s room, the group enters. Chan is sitting up in a reclined position. He smiles as they file into the room.

Chan immediately holds up his hand. 

“Don’t apologize. I’m fine.” Chan says before anyone can say anything. “I can see how guilty you guys look. It’s not your fault, okay?”

“But-” Jeonghan is cut off.

“Hyung, I’m fine,” he reassures. 

Even if Chan said it wasn’t their fault, everyone apologized anyway. It took 30 minutes before the apologies came to an end. They noticed how Chan kept blinking, trying to fight to stay awake. 

Soonyoung pushed past the group to get to Chan’s side. “Move over, Channie.”

Chan smiles at the dancer and moves over to make room on the bed for an extra body.

Soonyoung carefully climbs onto the bed and brings Chan to his side. Chan can feel his eyes start to close. The medication finally kicked in. He’s falling asleep as Soonyoung plays with his hair, mindful of the bump.

“We’re going to drive you crazy as we help you get better,” Soonyoung chuckles. “You’re going to get sick of us by the time you recover.”

“Impossible,” Chan mumbles as he loses the fight to stay awake.

The last thing Chan feels is a kiss being placed on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the mistakes:(
> 
> Be back Sunday night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: blue coudy
> 
> Hi . You can write about The members are gods t. And Chan uses dark magic. And he was hated by his subjects. Other gods disliked him, saying that he was not worthy of being a god because Chan carried dark magic. But 4 years later, a war broke out and the other 12 gods could not withstand the situation anymore. And Chan came to save everyone. Chan showed his strength, a tremendous strength and the status of the 13th god. After that war, everyone became more sympathetic to him. 
> 
> I changed a few things around. Hope you don't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this fic, other ideas came up. I don't know if it'll be a multi-chapter fic or a long one-shot.

Chan kept his head down as he walked down the street, heading back home. He tried not to make eye contact with anyone, knowing that if he did he would be met with glares. People did not like him ever since he was a small child. They would call him ‘evil’, ‘devil’, ‘vile’, the list goes on. 

It wasn’t always like this though. His mother told him what had caused the drastic change from love to a hostile environment. 

When he was a few months old, like any other child, his mother took him to be blessed by the priestess. 

During each blessing, the priestess would try to find the children that would be part of a group of 13 people. As they get older and more used to their powers. They would become great defenders of the land and its people. They would become Gods. 12 young boys were already found. The town was waiting for the thirteenth. 

The whole town would show up to watch as each child was blessed. Everyone was excited.

During Chan’s blessing, the priestess stopped. She turned and spat at his mother, telling her that Chan had ‘dark’ magic coursing through him. That he was “evil”. 

Once the shock and confusion wore off, the room erupted in harsh whispers. That was the moment that everyone turned their backs on Chan’s mother. All of her friends. Her entire family wanted nothing to do with her or with her child. 

Everyone had magic that was either dormant or for the rare few that had full magic, it would always be ‘light’. If it was classified as dark, you would be ridiculed until you leave town or until you die. Whichever came first.

Chan remembers his mom telling him that she was chased out of the hall that held the blessing, items being thrown at her as she cradled her baby protectively to her chest.

As the years passed on, to the dismay of the town and the parents involved, 12 young boys befriended Chan. They didn’t base what they thought of Chan on what was spread throughout town. They thought differently. The town saw an evil young boy waiting to wreak havoc on everyone around him. The boys saw a kind, shy, young friend who had a great laugh and that loved animals. 

The boys would protect Chan everywhere they went. They wouldn’t listen to any of the vile things that were said about their friend. Their parents tried their hardest to separate them from Chan but nothing worked. They stood by Chan every time. They helped him with his training since no one else wanted to help him. They helped him when his mother passed away. Through sleepless nights, through the tears and the pain, they were always there. 

Chan shook his head, trying to not think about his mother. He missed her everyday. She was so happy when he made friends with the others. He was almost home when he felt a hard shove against his back. He fell to the ground, hurting his arm in the process when he tried to brace his fall.

Chan let out a pained grunt when he felt a kick to his stomach. “You don’t serve the title of being a God,” was hissed at him. 

Chan was flipped over onto his back, a weight settled on his chest. He looked up meeting the angry gaze from a man he didn’t know. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded. Every staring down at him with rage-filled eyes.

The man sitting in his chest was making it hard for Chan to breathe. His arms were pinned to his side taking away the option of protecting himself.

Hands clutched at his shirt collar, bringing him face to face with the unknown man. “You don’t deserve to be here,” the man fumed. 

The hand let go, shoving Chan’s head to the ground. He hissed when he came into contact with the ground. His ears rang. 

The man drew his arm back before punching Chan in the face, repeatedly. He punched Chan in the face, the chest, anywhere that he could reach without letting Chan’s hand up.

“Please stop!” cried Chan. He tried to get away but that led him to nowhere. The men surrounding the pair, laughed as Chan continued to struggle. 

“P-Please s-stop!” he shouted again. “P-please!”

The man decided that Chan had enough, he was helped up off of Chan by one of his friends. Chan immediately turned to his side. He groaned. He was in so much pain.

“Those boys don’t need you. This town doesn't want you. Why don’t you do everyone a favor and leave?” With a last hard kick to Chan’s stomach, the men left, high-fiving and laughing.

Chan took a few minutes before carefully pulling himself up off the ground. He panted in pain as he came to a stand. He looks around and notices that a lot of people were watching him, no one helped him. He could feel tears threaten to fall as he limped away trying to ignore the stares and the whispers.

When he finally made it home, he could tell that everyone was home already. All he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep. He didn’t want to be asked questions. He didn’t want to burden the others with his problems. They already had enough on their plates.

Chan quietly entered the house. Everything was going good, until he opened his door to his room. The door squeaked. Chan closed his eyes when he heard footsteps coming his way. He was about to close his door when a hand stopped it.

“Hey Channie! How did it go with your uncle?” Seungkwan asked as he and Vernon entered the room. 

Chan’s uncle. His mothers brother. The only family member that came to their senses and accepted Chan and his mother. He came back to their lives when Chan was 2. He kept apologizing over and over. He was young at the time. He was only 16 when Chan was born. Once he turned 18, he sought his sister out and made amends. Since then, for 14 years, his uncle has been there for Chan.

“It was fine.” came Chan’s short reply as he turned away from his 2 friends. 

Vernon could tell something was off. “You okay?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.  
“I’m fine. Just tired,” replied Chan. He moved away from the 2 to head to the bathroom when his arm was grabbed. He couldn’t stop the hiss of pain.

“Chan?” Seungkwan asked. He moved to the front of the younger boy. He gasped when he saw Chan’s face. 

Bruises were already forming. His nose was bleeding. He had cuts and scrapes all over his face and neck.

“What happened?!” shouted Seungkwan.

“It’s nothing.” replied Chan. “Just drop it.”

“Who did this to you ?” Vernon fumed.

“Nobody. I fell.” 

“Bullshit,” Seungkwan swore. “You didn’t fall.”

“Just drop it.” Chan argued. 

“We’re not dropping it. Just tell us.” Vernon replied, grabbing onto Chan’s arm as he tried to move away.

Chan could feel his magic crackling at his fingertips. He was about to snap. It had been building since he was beat up, when he couldn’t protect himself. He could feel it wanting to unleash, but he held it in. He didn’t want to hurt anyone. No matter how much they had hurt him. He was still young. He didn’t have full control over his power yet. He was afraid. 

He panicked when he heard Seungkwan shout for the leader. He knew that if the leader was on his way the others would follow close behind. He couldn’t let the others see him. 

“Please hyung. Just drop it for now. I just want to sleep. I’ll talk about it later. Not now.” Chan tried to bargain but Seungkwan was having none of it. 

“If you don’t want to talk to us, talk to Coups-hyung.” Seungkwan answered. 

Chan tried to pull his hand free but Seungkwan held on tight. He couldn’t hold his magic in any longer. It broke free, whipping Seungkwan and Vernon away from him as they soared through the air. They hit the wall hard before landing on the floor.

Chan rushed over to the two. He was so happy when he saw that they weren’t injured. 

“I’m sorry!” he shouted as he went to help Seungkwan up. He stopped when Seungkwan flinched away from him and moved over to Vernon who looked a little dazed.

Chan moved to the side, far away from the two on the ground. He could hear footsteps running up the stairs before the rest of the group entered the room.

Jeonghan and Jun went to the two on the floor and looked them over.

“What the fuck is going on here?” shouted the leader. 

Chan was too scared to answer. Seungkwan and Vernon looked at Chan, causing the rest to stare at the youngest. 

“Did you do this?” hissed Seungcheol. 

Chan lowered his head. “I’m sorry.” he whispered. He could feel the tears form in his eyes. He was in pain. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep and forget about everything that happened.

“Sorry?” the leader scoffed. “You’re sorry?! You could have hurt them! What were you thinking, Chan?!”

Chan felt the tears drop. This was the first time Seungcheol yelled at him and he couldn’t take it. He looked up and saw the others with similar expressions on their faces as they watched him. They never looked at him like that before. The only people that ever did were the people from the town. 

“It was an accident, hyung.” Chan cried. 

Seungcheol shook his head. “God. Maybe they were right about you.” he mumbled. 

Chan reared back as if he were slapped, head hitting the wall. His eyes were wide as he looked at his leader in shock. He wasn’t the only one. The whole room looked at Seungcheol.

“Hyung,” Seungkwan gasped.

The leader looked around, taking in the shocked faces. He realized what he had just said and turned quickly to look at Chan. 

“Channie,” the leader whispered as he finally took in the appearance of the maknae.

Chan didn’t let the leader come close to him. He ran out of the room, ignoring the calls from everyone.

“What the hell, hyung?” Soonyoung questioned. 

“Why did you say that?” Wonwoo added.

“I didn’t mean that,” the leader confessed.

“It was our fault,” Seungkwan admitted.

“What?” Jeonghan asked.

“We kept pushing him. He wanted to be left alone but we didn’t listen.” Vernon answered, bowing his head.

“Why was he bleeding?” Jihoon asked, as he spoke up for the first time.

“What?”

“He was bleeding. He had marks on his face and neck.”

“That’s what we were pushing him about. We wanted to know what happened.” Seungkwan answered.

“You have to apologize to him, hyung. Tell him that you didn’t mean what you said.” Jisoo told the leader as he placed his hand on his shoulder. “That really hurt him.”

“I know,” admitted the leader. “I’ll talk to him tonight.”

Seungcheol never got the chance to talk to Chan. While everyone slept that night, Chan’s things disappeared from his room. The only thing that was left behind was Chan’s ring. The matching ring that each of them wore. It was left on Chan’s pillow only to be found the next morning by a worried Jeonghan. Who cried as he held onto the ring tightly in a closed fist.

For the next 4 years, the group of 12 never gave up looking for Chan. The day that Chan had not returned home, the group went to his uncle, who as soon as he saw the group, yelled at them. He told them that Chan had shown up crying and in physical and emotional pain. He told them that Chan thought it was best to leave town and not look back.

People from the town were happy once they heard the news. Some weren’t afraid to tell the group how happy they were that ‘they got rid of the devils spawn’. The group was disgusted by those people and they told them that to their faces. 

-present-

It was a rainy and cold day in December when everything changed. The group of 12 were in the middle of a battle with an enemy that they fought with in the past. 

His name was Azazel. He was powerful and truly evil. He laughed at the destruction that he happily caused. He spared no one. He didn’t care if you were a man, woman, or child. If you got in his way, he would eliminate you in the most painful of ways.

The group came across a lot of foes but none were at the same level as Azazel. He and his men were too strong for the Gods. They could feel their energy lower. They wouldn’t last that long. Everyone was tired. They were beat up. Blood, cuts, scrapes, ripped clothes. They were losing.

Azazel laughed as he sent Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Seokmin flying through the air, landing hard a few feet from where they were last standing. “Just give up,” he taunted to the Gods. “You will not win.”

“No.” Seungcheol spat as he stood up on shaking legs. 

Azazel stared at the leader with black eyes and a smirk on his face. “It’s going to be so much fun watching you fall.” he laughed. “For Gods, you all aren’t that strong. I thought this would be a more interesting fight but boy was I wrong.”

The fight continued. The 12 Gods were losing all of their energy. Nothing was working. Azazel and his men were too powerful.

Azazel sighed as the group fell after he sent a burst of magic to them. “This isn’t fun anymore,” he pouted. “Give up already. There’s no one here to help you.”

Azazel and his men laughed. 

“You’re wrong,” came a voice behind Azazel. Azazel froze for a split second, his smile disappearing from his face at the newcomer's voice. He grinned as he turned to greet the newcomer. 

“You’re here!” exclaimed Azazel. “I was worried you weren’t going to show up. It’s so nice to see you Lee Chan-ssi.”

“Channie,” whispered Jeonghan. He wanted to go to the youngest but he was held back by Wonwoo. 

Chan gathered his magic in a ball, it almost looked like lightning bolts traveling in a ball. Chan released the energy ball, it hit every single one of Azazel’s men, knocking them down. They did not get up again. 

Azazel watched his men fall and for the first time of the night, he looked afraid.

“I’ve heard so much about you. I didn’t know that you were this powerful.” Azazel began as he and Chan had a face off. They moved in a circle, Azazel taking Chan’s previous place, leaving Chan to stand protectively in front of the 12 other Gods.

“So much potential.” Azazel continued. “I don’t understand why you would waste all that power. You could be something great.”

Azazel threw his hand up, his magic pulling Seungcheol through the air to land at his feet. He bent down, wrapped his hand around the leader's neck cutting off his air supply. Black magic swirled around the struggling man as Azazel’s magic paralyzed him so he couldn’t use his own magic to defend himself.

Chan and the others rushed forward only to be stopped by an invisible wall of magic.

“Let him go!” Chan yelled. 

“Mmm.. I don’t think I will. This is my ticket out of here. “ taunted Azazel as he stepped farther away.

Chan knew that Azazel wasn’t going to let their leader go. He whispered to the person next to him. “Catch him, hyung.” 

Minghao nodded as he stared down Azazel with angry eyes.

Chan sent a burst of magic to Azazel and Seungcheol. It hit Azazel in his chest, causing him to fly back. The unconscious Seungcheol was caught by Mingaho’s magic and he was gently lowered to the ground. Jun and Soonyoung quickly went to the leader's side to help heal the fallen man. 

Chan went to Azazel who quickly stood up.

“They beat you. Hurt you. Called you every evil name in the book, only for you to help them. To protect them.” Azazel hissed. “They turned their backs on you.”

Chan listened as he ranted. Head tilted to the side.

“Look around you,” Azazel continued. “Do you really think if roles were reversed, that they would protect and help you? They need you. You don’t need them.”

“I do need them.” Chan easily answered. 

“Then die with them,” Snarled Azazel before throwing a knife at Chan. 

Chan was caught off guard, not noticing the weapon until it was too late. He lifted his hand to call on his magic to stop the knife but it was too late. 

Something hard hit him on his side. He fell on the ground. Chan looked up and saw what had hit him. “No,” he whispered as he caught the falling Seungkwan. 

“Hyung,” he whispered as he gently laid the injured man to the ground. He could hear the others cry out when they watched Seungkwan fall. 

The knife that struck Seungkwan in the chest disappeared. Chan tried to stop the bleeding but there was too much blood.

Azazel laughed. The others ran to the pair. The strongest healers in the group got to work and poured whatever was left of their magic into their brother.

Chan’s eyes turned pure black as he stood up. He ignored the hands trying to stop him.

“You will die today,” he hissed to the laughing man. 

“It doesn’t matter how powerful you think you might be, you’re still no match for me,” smirked Azazel. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“You will be,” growled Chan. He unleashed his magic. Azazel screamed as cuts formed across his entire body. 

“Stop,” begged Azazel. 

“No.” Chan hissed before his magic engulfed Azazel. Blisters formed as Chan’s magic burned him alive. 

Azazel tried to send his own magic towards Chan but nothing was working. He used the same knife that had stabbed Seungkwan against him but it didn’t faze Chan.

Azazel gasped in pain as Chan’s magic receded. “I can’t wait until you meet her. “She’ll destroy you.”

“She?” Chan couldn’t help but ask.

“You think I’m bad? You haven’t seen anything yet.” Azazel smirked. “You’re going to die for them.”

“I would. They’re my family.” Chan answered.

Azazel screamed as he was engulfed in fire. Chan looked surprised. He didn’t do that.

Chan didn’t worry too much about that. He was just glad that Azazel was gone. He had other things to worry about. 

He quickly rushed to Seungkwan. Everyone was crying. 

Seungkwan was gasping for breath. They were trying to save him but nothing was working.

“We tried everything,” cried Jun.

“Hyung, let me try,” Chan whispered. Jun nodded, moving back to give Chan space.

Chan held his hands above the wound, closed his eyes, and poured everything he had into healing his brother.

He felt his magic leave his fingertips and pour into the wound. Light surrounded him and Seungkwan. He could tell that it was working when he heard the gasps from the others. That just urged Chan on as he pushed his magic. He could feel himself slipping. He had used a lot of magic tonight. He was dangerously close to the edge of falling but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to. Seungkwan needed to be healed. He wasn’t going to stop until he achieved his goal.

Seungkwan gasped, causing Chan to look down. He smiled when he saw Seungkwan’s opened eyes. 

Chan reeled in his magic and the warm light disappeared. He was breathing heavily as he looked around him. He saw everyone’s relieved smiles.

“Channie?” Soonyoung kneeled next to the maknae.

Chan turned and gave a wide smile. “Hyung,” he whispered, before his eyes rolled back and fell towards the other man. 

Soonyoung held him and gently laid the maknae on the ground. He worriedly checked him over.

“He’s okay. He’s exhausted.” Soonyoung answered the worried others.

“Lets get him home,” Seungcheol smiled.

Wonwoo carried the still dazed Seungkwan and Jeonghan pushed everyone who wanted to carry Chan away and carried him himself. He held the youngest close to his chest and didn’t want to let go.

\---------

Chan stayed unconscious for 2 weeks. As the days continued, everyone grew worried. Seungkwan and everyone else that were injured healed. They were up and moving around, some more gingerly than the others, but the main thing was that they were up. 

Chan was never alone. Everyone took turns watching over the sleeping youngest. They would talk to him about anything and everything. They just wanted him to wake up.

Seungcheol was with Chan when he woke up. The leader was so happy to see the eyes that he and everyone else had missed the most.

As soon as Chan was awake, Seungcheol wasted no time. He apologized about what had happened all those years ago. About how he didn’t mean it. It was just a bad day and he took it out on Chan. He regretted it as soon as he said those words. 

“Hyung, it’s okay,” Chan smiled, as he held onto the leader's hand. “I know you didn’t mean in. I forgave you a long time ago.”

Seungcheol carefully pulled Chan into a hug. His hold tightened, afraid that if he would let go Chan would disappear again.

Before Seungcheol could say anything else, they could hear footsteps rushing up the stairs. 

Soonyoung was the first through the door. “Channie!”

“Move over, hyung,” Soonyoung pushed the leader to the side so he could climb into the bed next to Chan and hold him close.

Chan laughed. “I’ve missed you too, hyung.”

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you, Channie.” Soonyoung replied, as he kissed Chan on his forehead.

Jeonghan was the next one to approach the bed. He put his hand against Chan’s cheek, rubbed his thumb against Chan’s soft skin. “No more running away, okay?”

Chan nodded. “No more running away.”

“I held onto something for you,” Jeonghan started. He reached up to unclasp the necklace around his neck. There hanging on the chain was the ring that Chan left behind all those years ago. Chan felt tears form as he saw the little piece of jewelry. “Never take it off,okay? No matter how mad or upset you get with us. Always wear it.”

Chan nodded and a tear fell. Jeonghan handed the ring back and it was quickly put back on his finger. Jeonghan swiped his thumbs under Chan’s eyes to wipe away the tears. 

The door banged open, interrupting the moment.

“The favorite hyung is finally here,” Seungkwan sang as he entered the room. 

He approached the bed, kicking Soonyoung off, causing the older to grumble as he was dragged out of the bed.

They spent the rest of the day talking about everything that had happened over the four years. They also told Chan about the townspeople coming by, to check on Chan. They gave food, flowers, apologies, everything. They had a good time catching up and it wasn’t until that night as he was in bed, trying to sleep when he remembered Azazel’s words. 

Who was the ‘she’ that he was talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were there. Sorry about that.
> 
> Hope it was okay?
> 
> sending a big virtual hug to everyone. hope everyone is doing okay. stay safe everyone :)


End file.
